


Sparkling Heaven

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Summer vacation isn’t complete without a beach and an archangel that loves sweets.





	Sparkling Heaven

It started with a popsicle, an innocent treat of sugar and water. Then came the flirting, outlandish commentary you'd brush off if the remarks had come from anyone else. There's a spark, a glowing ember just out of reach--a precursor for the flame to follow as dusk settles around you.

One dessert turned into two on a sandy beach with the waves kissing your toes. The tang of orange dancing over your tongue with an archangel lazing close by and, somehow, this was your own personal heaven.

You're not sure how the Winchesters had agreed to this, letting Gabriel whisk you off to one of those islands he likes to brag about--specifically the _Heavenly__ Island__._ Dean had been adamant, expecting the Trickster to curtail his mischievous tendencies for the duration of their brief vacation. The promise was made and a ruffle of wings had transported you to the haven before you.

"You still with me, sugar?"

You tear your eyes away from the horizon, glancing down at the archangel with an amused tilt of the head, "You said something important?"

He snorts, propping himself up on one elbow, "I like to think I say _a lot _of important things, sweetcheeks, what I'm wondering is whether or not you caught my last question?"

"Which one?"

"The one about if you're having fun?"

"What response will get me another popsicle?" You hold up the barren stick, drawing whiskey away from your features.

"I'm feeling generous," he snaps up another, a barrage of color in your hand, swiftly replacing the empty popsicle stick.

"Then the answer is yes."

You don't see the self-satisfied smirk tugging at the corner of the archangel's lips as he settles back onto the warm sand, your own gaze shifting back to the horizon. Golds and oranges and soft crimson paint the sky and you allow yourself to wonder aloud.

"I read somewhere once that God lets the artists take turns painting sunsets and sunrises."

"Where'd you hear that?" There's a twinge in his voice, thoughtful, yet curious.

You shrug, "Can't remember anymore, but, it's a nice sentiment."

A quiet chuckle rolls through Gabriel's chest, "And what if I told you it was true?"

It was your turn to tear your eyes away from the brilliant glow in the sky, "What?"

"You think _Dad _would take the time to make these every day?" He snorts lightly, whiskey drifting over the wisps of crimson, "He always admired the ingenuity of his creations, how mankind could take an ordinary tapestry and weave color and elegance into something so _bland_. He never imagined you could be so--"

"Wholesome?" You tease, easing down onto the sand beside him.

"I was going to say beautiful, but yeah, I _guess _wholesome could apply too," he nudges your arm lightly with his elbow, warmth tugging at the creases beside his eyes.

"We are pretty wholesome," you finish off your popsicle, setting the stick aside.

You blink and suddenly the archangel is leaning over you, something indiscernible glinting in soft honeyed hues as they trace along your features. His warm breath fans across your skin, his fingers grazing along the inside of your arm as his grace whispers over your skin.

"You're also pretty beautiful."

"That's cheesy. You've been alive for _how many _millennia and that's the best you got?" 

It's a poor attempt at compensating for rapid thrum of your heart, the crimson flourishing in your cheeks beneath his intense stare.

"I find it works best when one sticks to the classics."

"It belongs in the cheese hall of fame." You're suddenly very thankful for the retreating sun, the full extent of your fluster barely discernible in waning light.

"You want me to finish or not?" There's amusement tugging at the corner of his lips, even as he fights for the prominence of annoyance in his tone.

"No, I think one cheesy pickup line is all I can take tonight."

"What if I said it wasn't a pickup line?"

He's piqued your curiosity and he knows it, a glimmer of annoyance evident in your gaze at his cocky grin. You allow him to help you stand before he takes a few steps back, "Dusk is the best time for this, just before the moon comes out."

"The best time for _what_?" Your quirk an eyebrow, studying his frame.

"Just wait and see, sweetcheeks." He rolls his shoulders, tilting his head side to side with quiet crackles of bone and you force yourself to remain stationary as the light behind Gabriel's eyes begins to ignite.

"Is this _safe_?"

"Absolutely. Would I _ever _let anything happen to you, sugar?"

"You did last week when Dean pranked me."

"It's a prank, cupcake, I couldn't help myself," the light falters for a brief moment before he regains focus.

Brilliant blue builds and builds as the silhouettes of the archangel's wings steadily become visible. He watches as the awe fills your features, electricity exploding over every nerve as his wings becoming tangible, golden feathers glistening beneath the warmth of the sunset. It's difficult to maintain, but, for a brief moment, his wings glow behind him and flare in a brilliant display of strength and elegance that leaves you wide-eyed and jaw slackened.

There's pride in his eyes as his wings fade back to the celestial plane, the vibrant of blue ebbing away in whiskey as he strides towards you with an almost suave gait.

"That was--"

"Wholesome?"

You swat at his arm, "I was going to say amazing but sure, wholesome works."

"You like your private show?" He holds mere inches from you.

"Is that the angel equivalent of a striptease?" Your fingers track up along his chest, smoothing over his shoulders as y/e/c drifts over his frame.

"In essence, yeah. Course, you're the first human who's gotten a show of this magnitude--well, the _only_ human to ever see that."

"Well, now I feel special."

He snorts lightly, arms snaking around your waist as he closes the final few steps between you, holding you flush against him, "You _are _special, sugar."

"How special?" You tilt your head back, locking eyes with dripping honey.

"More than you could ever imagine," he swoops down to steal a kiss, your arms securing themselves around his neck.

The embers roar to life, sparks dancing across your skin with the cool whisper of grace over flesh and, if only for a moment, the world ebbs away to the soft rolling of waves and quiet caresses of the breeze.

_This really is heaven._

\--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
A shorter fic, but it checks out. xD I hope you enjoyed the fic!  
~ Phantom


End file.
